Un Sueño Atrevido
by ConaCartes
Summary: Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo han crecido como hermanas en la magnífica casa de los Li, ricos propietarios de un imperio hotelero en California. Tomoyo es hija de los Li y acaba de casarse; Meiling es una prima huérfana... La historia de Sakura esta llena de descubrimientos: el de uno mismo, el del amor y el de la familia basada no en lazos de sangre, sino en una profunda amistad.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Summary****:** Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo han crecido como hermanas en la magnífica casa de los Li, ricos propietarios de un imperio hotelero en California. Tomoyo es hija de los Li y acaba de casarse; Meiling es una prima huérfana que ha terminado un *MBA por Hardvard, y Sakura Kinomoto es la hija de la criada y la heroína de esta historia. Buscando su independencia y el sueño de ser alguien, Sakura abandona la casa en la que se crió. Pero, estafada por el director de su empresa, tiene que regresar. ¿Qué puede hacer, arruinada y con todas las ilusiones perdidas?

De nuevo en casa, con las que han sido sus hermanas del alma y con Shaoran-el hijo de los Li y compañero de juegos y de amores-, uno de sus sueños, quizá no el inicial, pero sí uno más atrevido e impensable, podría llegar a convertirse en realidad. La historia de Sakura esta llena de descubrimientos: el de uno mismo, el del amor y el de la familia basada no en lazos de sangre, sino en una profunda amistad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

(*): Maestría en Administración de Negocios.

Ajskjskajskskja bueno no se si les ha gustado o no –"espero que si"-, yo lo único que se es que me emociona mucho poder por fin adaptar esta maravillosa novela que es_ Un Sueño Atrevido_ y sobre todo poder realizarla con mis personajes favoritos…

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten si les interesó para seguir!

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


	2. PrólogoParte1

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Un Sueño Atrevido**

Prólogo-parte1

California, 1840

Nunca volvería. La guerra se lo había arrebatado. Ella lo sentía; sentía su muerte en el vacío que se había extendido por su corazón. Yue se había ido. Lo habían matado los estadounidenses…, o tal vez su propia necesidad de ponerse a prueba a sí mismo. Pero mientras Nakuru contemplaba el agitado oleaje del Pacífico desde las altas peñas del acantilado, sentía la certeza de haberlo perdido para siempre.

La bruma se arremolina a su alrededor, pero no se arrebujó en su capa. El frío que sentía lo tenía en su sangre, en los huesos. Jamás conseguiría vencerlo.

Su amor se había ido, a pesar de sus oraciones, a pesar de las muchas horas que había pasado ante la Virgen Madre, suplicando su intercesión y que protegiera a su Yue una vez se hubo puesto en camino para luchar contra aquellos estadounidenses que tanto codiciaban California.

Había caído en Santa Fe. La noticia llegó en un mensaje dirigido al padre de Nakuru, en el le daban cuenta que su joven protegido había muerto en la batalla, con la vida segada en flor cuando combatía para defender la ciudad del asalto de los estadounidenses. Allí, tan lejos, habían enterrado su cuerpo. Ella ya nunca veía de nuevo su rostro, jamás volvería a oír su voz ni a compartir sus sueños.

No había hecho lo que le había pedido Yue: no había embarcado de regreso a España para aguardar allí hasta que en California reinara de nuevo la seguridad. En lugar de ello, había escondido su dote, el oro que hubiera podido ayudarles a formar juntos una familia…, a hacer realidad aquella vida con la que habían soñado tantos días luminosos en aquellos mismos acantilados. Su padre la habría casado con Yue en cuanto volviera de la guerra convertido en un héroe; así se lo había dicho el mismo mientras enjugaba con besos las lágrimas que le corrían a ella por las mejillas. Construirían una hermosa casa, tendrían muchos hijos, plantarían un jardín…Le había prometido volver pronto para empezar a hacerlo juntos.

Y ahora él no estaba.

Quizá fuera suya la culpa por haber sido egoísta. Había querido quedarse cerca de Monterrey para no poner un océano entre los dos. Y, cuando los estadounidenses llegaron, escondió su regalo de boda, temiendo que pudieran quitárselo como habrían robado tantas otras cosas.

Pero ahora le habían arrebatado todo lo que le importaba. Y ella se sentía culpable, temerosa de que hubiera sido su pecado lo que le había arrebatado a Yue. Por que había mentido a su padre para robarle todas aquellas horas pasadas con su amor. Porque se había entregado a él antes de que su matrimonio fuera santificado por Dios y por la iglesia. Y, lo más grave aún, como pensaba cuando inclinaba la cabeza para protegerse de las fuertes ráfagas del viento…, lo más grave de todo era que no podía arrepentirse de sus pecados. Que no se arrepentiría nunca de ellos.

No le quedaban sueños, ni esperanza, ni amor. Dios le había quitado a Yue. Y, por ello, desafiando dieciséis años de formación religiosa, en contra de toda vida de fe, irguió la cabeza y maldijo a Dios

Y saltó por el acantilado

Ciento treinta años después, aquellas mismas rocas estaban bañadas por la luz dorada del verano. Revoloteaban gaviotas sobre el mar, volviendo su blanco plumaje a las aguas tan intensamente azules antes de girar desde lejos emitiendo largos y resonantes chillidos. Flores tenaces y fuertes a pesar de sus frágiles pétalos se abrían paso a través del duro terreno, luchaban por los rayos del sol entre las finas grietas de las rocas y transformaban la aspereza en un capricho. La brisa era suave, como la caricia de la mano de un amante. El cielo, arriba, tenía el azul perfecto de los sueños.

Había tres niñas sentados en lo alto del acantilado, contemplando el mar y pensando en la leyenda. La conocían bien, y cada una de ellas tenía su propia imagen personal de Nakuru cuando se le presentaba allí de pie en los instantes finales de su desesperación.

Para Tomoyo Li, Nakuru era una figura trágica; la imaginaba allí con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, sola en aquella altura barrida por los vientos y con una flor silvestre en la mano en el momento de caer.

Tomoyo lloraba ahora por ella y sus ojos amatistas observaban el mar con tristeza, mientras se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar. Porque, para Tomoyo, el amor iba estrechamente unido a la tragedia.

Meiling Reed, en cambio, veía en todo aquello un miserable error. El sol la hacía fruncir el ceño mientras arrancaba con su fina mano el tallo grueso de una hierba. La historia, ciertamente, conmovía su corazón, pero lo que la turbaba era aquella impulsiva reacción de Nakuru. ¿Por qué acabar con todo, cuando la vida encierra mucho más?

En esta ocasión le había tocado a Sakura Kinomoto narrar la leyenda, y lo había hecho con un rico sentido dramático. Como siempre, concebía una noche tormentosa con gran aparato eléctrico…, vientos de tempestad, lluvia intensa, centellantes relámpagos. El enorme desafío que encerraba aquel gesto la emocionaba y la turbaba a un tiempo. Ella siempre veía a Nakuru con el rostro levantado hacia el cielo y una maldición en los labios en el momento de saltar.

-**Hacer eso por un chico fue una estupidez**-comentó Meiling.

Llevaba el pelo de color azabache recogido hacía atrás en una tensa cola de caballo, que acentuaba los rasgos angulosos de su rostro, dominado por unos grandes y llamativos ojos rubíes en forma de almendra.

-**Le amaba**-dijo sencillamente Tomoyo, con una voz que sonó grave y pensativa-**Él era el amor de su vida.**

**-No veo por qué solamente puede haber un amor-**observó Sakura, estirando sus largas piernas. Ella y Tomoyo tenían doce años, y Meiling era un año menor que las dos. Pero el cuerpo de Sakura había empezado a revelar la mujer que despuntaba dentro. Se le marcaban ya los pechos y era algo de lo que se sentía complacida-**Yo ****no voy a tener solo un amor-**proclamó con una nota de confianza-.**Tendré ****docenas de ellos**.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que picarona nos salio esta Sakurita :$ jajajaja solo tiene 12 y ya los quiere todos…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ; por el momento la categoría en que la pondría es T pero con el tiempo podría cambiar a M

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten –así me dan mas ganas de actualizar-

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


	3. PrólogoParte2yFin

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Un Sueño Atrevido**

**Anteriormente:**

**Yo no voy a tener solo un amor-**proclamó con una nota de confianza** Tendré** **docenas de ellos**.

Prólogo-parte2

Meiling soltó un bufido. Era una muchacha delgada, con el busto aun liso, pero no le importaba: tenía cosas mejores que hacer que pensar en chicos. El colegio, el béisbol, la música…

**-Desde que Daisuke Inozuka te metió la lengua por la garganta, estás completamente chiflada-**sentenció.

**-Me gustan los chicos.**

Segura en su feminidad, Sakura sonrió pícaramente y se pasó la mano por sus largos cabellos castaños claros. Su melena densa, y ondulada, le llegaba más debajo de los hombros. Al minuto siguiente de haber escapado de los ojos de águila de su madre, la había librado de la cinta de goma con que Nadeshiko Kinomoto prefería que la llevara sujeta a a la nuca. Al igual que su cuerpo y su voz ya áspera, sus cabellos correspondían ya más a una mujer que a una adolescente.

**-Y yo les gusto a ellos-**afirmó; lo cual, en su opinión, era lo mejor del asunto** juró que jamás me mataría por alguno!**

Tomoyo, con un gesto maquinal, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera oído aquel juramento de su amiga. Estaban solas, por supuesto, en un apacible día de verano: la estación del año que ella prefería. Su mirada no se apartaba de la casa encaramada en lo alto de la colina detrás de ellas. Era su hogar, su refugio seguro, y le gustaba contemplar sus caprichosos remates, sus ventanales en arco, las rojizas tejas de la cubierta, cuya arcilla seguía cociéndose bajo el sol californiano.

En ocasiones pensaba en la casa como si se tratara de un castillo, y ella una princesa. Últimamente había comenzado a imaginar la existencia de un príncipe que se presentaría un día montado a caballo para llevársela de ahí al amor, al matrimonio y a un destino de eterna felicidad.

**-Yo solo quiero a uno-**murmuró**-Y, si algo le sucediera, partiría mi corazón para siempre.**

**-Pero nunca te arrojarías de un acantilado…-**El carácter pragmático de Meiling no concebía esa posibilidad. Puedes matarte por cometer un fallo en un vuelo de rutina o en el intento de bombardear un objetivo, pero ¿por un chico? ¡Eso era ridículo!-**.Tendrías que esperar a ver qué ocurría después **

También ella observaba la casa, Li House, que era ahora su hogar. Se decía que, de ellas tres, era la única que comprendía lo que era afrontar lo peor y esperar. Tenía ocho años cuando perdió a sus padres; había como se abría es un abismo bajo sus pies y la ponía al borde del hundimiento. Pero los Li la habían acogido en su casa, le habían dado su cariño y, aunque no era más que una prima segunda de la inestable rama colateral de los Reed, la habían acogido como miembro de su propia familia. Siempre era prudente esperar.

**-Yo sé bien lo que haría: gritaría y maldeciría a Dios-**decidió Sakura. Lo hizo así ahora, fingiendo con la facilidad de un camaleón una actitud de abrumador dolor-**.Después, tomaría mi dote y me iría a navegar por el mundo, a verlo todo, hacerlo todo. A ser todo lo que quisiera.-**Alzó los brazos, satisfecha por la forma como el sol los acariciaba.

Se sentía feliz en Li house. Era el único hogar que recordaba, Tenía solo cuatro años cuando su madre dejó Irlanda y se trasladó a trabajar a California. Aunque siempre la habían tratado como alguien de la familia, jamás olvidaba que era la hija de la sirvienta. Pero ambicionaba ser más. Mucho más. Sabía lo que quería su madre para ella: una buena educación un buen trabajo, un buen marido. Sin embargo… ¿podía haber algo más aburrido? Ella no iba a parecerse a su madre… Por nada del mundo accedería a marchitarse y convertirse en una solterona antes de cumplir los treinta años.

Su madre era una mujer joven y bella, se decía Sakura. Aun cuando ella restara importancia a ambas cosas, eran dos realidades. Sin embargo, jamás había sacado partido de su juventud o su belleza para salir con hombres o tener una vida social. Y, además… ¡era tan terrible estricta!No hagas esto, Sakura; no hagas esto otro… Eres demasiado joven para ponerte lápiz de labios y colorete. Preocupada, temerosa siempre de que su hija fuera demasiado apasionada, demasiado terca, demasiado ansiosa de elevarse por encima de su condición. Cualquiera que fuese esa condición, pensaba Sakura.

Se preguntaba si su padre habría sido también un hombre apasionado. ¿Habría sido un buen mozo, además? Desde hacía algún tiempo, Sakura había comenzado a preguntarse si su madre se había visto obligada a casarse con él…, como suele ocurrirles a las chicas. No podía haberse casado por amor porque, de haber sido así, ¿por qué no hablaba nunca de él?¿Por qué no tenía fotos, recuerdos, anécdotas del hombre con el que se había casado y que había perdido por una galerna en el mar?

Por eso ahora Sakura miraba al mar y pensaba en su madre. Nadeshiko Kinomoto no era una Nakuru, se dijo. Ella no se dejó vencer por la pena por la desesperación: se limitó a volver la página y a olvidar.

Después de todo, tal vez no había obrado mal en hacerlo. Si permitías que un hombre significara demasiado para ti, sufrirías también cuando se marchara. Eso no implicaba que tuvieras que dejar de vivir. Pero, aun cuando no saltes por un acantilado, hay muchas otras formas de poner fin a la vida.

¡Ojalá mamá lo pensara!, se dijo, y después sueltamente la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacía el mar. No quería pensar ahora en eso, en que nada de cuanto hacía o quería parecía merecer la aprobación de su madre. Esa idea la agitaba vivamente desde adentro. Mejor no darle vueltas.

Pensaría más bien en los lugares que visitaría algún día, en las personas que conocería. Su vida en Li House, el hecho de formar parte del mundo en que se movían los Li con tanta naturalidad, le había permitido saborear ya los placeres de vivir a lo grande. Los hoteles de fábula que tenían en tantas ciudades excitantes…Algún día se alojaría en ellos y se movería como pez en el agua por las habitaciones de su suite…, como en el hotel Li de Monterrey, con sus pasmosos dos niveles, muebles elegante y flores por todas partes. Tenían una cama digna de una reina, con dosel y mullidos almohadones tapizados de seda.

Cuando le había comentado todo esto al señor Hien., él se había reído, la había abrazado y le había dejado dar saltos en aquella cama. Jamás olvidaría la sensación que le había producido acurrucarse entre aquellos almohadones blancos y perfumados. La señora Ieran le había dicho que aquella cama provenía de España y que tenía doscientos años de antigüedad.

Algún día ella poseería también cosas importantes y hermosas como aquella cama. No precisamente para cuidarlas, como hacía su madre, sino para tenerlas. Porque cuando las tienes y son tuyas, te hacen a ti también importante y hermosa.

**-Cuando encontremos la dote de Nakuru, seremos ricas-**anunció Sakura, y Meiling soltó un nuevo bufido:

_**Tomoyo ya es rica-**señalo con toda lógica**-.Y, si la encontráramos, tendríamos que depositarla en el banco hasta que seamos mayores.**

**-Yo me compraré todo lo que quiera-**anunció Sakura, al tiempo que se incorporaba y ceñía sus rodillas con los brazos-**.Vestidos, joyas y cosas hermosas. Y un coche.**

**-Aún no tienes la edad para conducir-**observó Meiling** invertiré una parte, porque, como dice tío Hien, hace falta dinero para ganar.**

**-Eso es muy aburrido Meiling-**le reprocho Sakura propinando una afectuosa palmada en el hombro** muy sosa. Te diré qué podemos hacer con ese dinero: realizar un viaje alrededor del mundo. Las tres. Iremos a Londres, a París y a Roma. Y nos alojaremos en los hoteles Li, por que son los mejores de todos.**

**-Será como una fiesta interminable, siempre juntas-**dijo Tomoyo, dejándose llevar por el impulso de la fantasía. Ella ya había estado en Londres, en París y en Roma, y le habían parecido ciudades espléndidas. Pero en ningún lugar había visto nada más hermoso que allí, en Li House-**.Estaremos levantadas toda la noche, y bailaremos solo con los hombres más apuestos. Después volveremos a Li House y permaneceremos siempre juntas.**

**-¡Pues claro que estaremos siempre juntas!-**exclamó Sakura, pasando el brazo primero por los hombros de Tomoyo y después por los de Meiling. Para ella su amistad era algo fuera de cuestión-**.Ya somos grandes amigas, ¿no? Pues cada día lo seremos más.**

Se oyó de pronto el ruido de un motor y ella se levantó de un salto y puso enseguida cara de desdén

**-¡Ya esta aquí Shaoran con uno de sus repelentes amigos!**

**-No dejes que te vea-**dijo Meiling tirando con fuerza de la mano de Sakura. Shaoran podía ser hermano de Tomoyo por nacimiento, pero por temperamento era también el vivo retrato de Meiling, lo que hacía muy auténtico el desprecio de esta-**.Vendrá solo a incordiarnos. Se cree alguien ahora que sabe conducir.**

**-No viene a molestarnos-**dijo Tomoyo poniéndose en pie para ver quién viajaba a su lado en el pequeño y veloz descapotable. Al reconocer los cabellos oscuros y alborotados, hizo una mueca-:** ¡Oh, es solo ese gorila de Clow! No entiendo por que Shaoran tiene que ir a todas partes con él.**

**-Pues porque es un tipo peligroso-**Sakura podía tener solo doce años, pero algunas mujeres nacen con la capacidad de reconocer y valorar a un hombre peligroso. Sin embargo, ella tenía ahora los ojos fijos en Shaoran.

Se decía a si misma que era por que le irritaba con su actitud de heredero obvio, de príncipe dorado perfecto empeñado en tratarla continuamente como una hermana menor algo estúpida, cuando cualquiera que tuviese ojos podía ver que ya era casi una mujer.

-**¡Eh, mocosas!-**les gritó y, con la estudiada frialdad de sus dieciséis años, se reclinó en el asiento del conductor del vehículo, cuyo motor giraba ahora al ralentí. La radio del coche ahora atronaba el espacio con las notas de Hotel California de los Eagles, que danzaban en la brisa del Verano-**.¿Todavía buscando el tesoro de Nakuru?**

**-Solo estamos disfrutando del sol y de la tranquilidad-**dijo Sakura. Pero fue ella misma que anuló la distancia, caminando despacio sin mirar atrás. Los ojos de Shaoran le sonreían por debajo de una mata de cabellos ámbar, dorados por el sol y agitados por el viento. Los de Clow, sin embargo, se escondían detrás de unas gafas de sol con cristales de espejo, lo que le impedía saber para donde miraban. Tampoco interesaba demasiado, pero se inclino sobre la portezuela del coche y dijo con su mejor sonrisa-**¡Hola, Clow!**

**-Hola-**respondió él

**-Estas chicas andan correteando siempre por los acantilados-**informó Shaoran a su amigo-**, convencidas de que cualquier día van a pisar un montón de doblones de oro.-**Dedicó un gesto despectivo a Sakura.

Era mucho más fácil burlarse de ella que considerar por un instante el aspecto que tenía con aquellos ajustados pantaloncitos cortos. ¡Joder! Era solo una cría y, prácticamente, una hermana suya además, así que corría el riesgo de ir a freírse en el infierno si albergaba aquellos extraños pensamientos acerca de ella.

**-Algún día los encontraremos.**

Sakura se inclinó más aún, para que el pudiera oler su fragancia. Arqueó una ceja, atrayendo la atención del muchacho hacia el lunar que tenía en la punta de ella, coqueteando. Sus cejas tenían un tono algo más oscuro que el castaño más claro de sus cabellos. Y sus pechos, que parecían abultarse más cada vez que un muchacho pestañeaba al mirarlos, se perfilaban claramente bajo la ajustada camiseta. Como notaba la boca dolorosamente seca, a Shaoran la voz le salió aguda y burlona.

**-Deja de soñar Duquesa. Vosotras, chicas, volved a vuestros juegos. Nosotros tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.-** Y, tras eso, pisó con fuerza el acelerador y se alejó de ellas sin dejar de seguir observando a Sakura por el ojo, ya hecho al espejo retrovisor.

El corazón de mujer de Sakura se quedó palpitando confusamente. Se echó hacía atrás los cabellos y siguió con la vista al pequeño automóvil que se alejaba como una bala. Era fácil burlarse de la hija de un ama de llaves, pensó mientras la ira burbujeaba en su pecho. Pero cuando fuera rica y famosa…

**-Algún día lamentara haberse reído de mí.**

**-Tú ya sabes que no lo dice en serio, Sakura-** trató de apaciguarla Tomoyo.

-**No…, es solamente un hombre-**dijo Meiling encogiéndose de hombros-.**Un perfecto asno.**

Aquello hizo reír a Sakura, y cruzaron juntas la carretera para comenzar la subida de la colina hasta Li House. **Algún día-**se dijo de nuevo** Algún día. **

**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wii! Por fin doy terminó al prólogo… ¿que les parece la actitud de Sakura? y ¿Shaoran?

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten –así me dan mas ganas de actualizar-

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


	4. Capitulo1

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Un Sueño Atrevido**

**Anteriormente:**

El corazón de mujer de Sakura se quedó palpitando confusamente. Se echó hacía atrás los cabellos y siguió con la vista al pequeño automóvil que se alejaba como una bala. Era fácil burlarse de la hija de un ama de llaves, pensó mientras la ira burbujeaba en su pecho. Pero cuando fuera rica y famosa…

**-Algún día lamentara haberse reído de mí.**

**-Tú ya sabes que no lo dice en serio, Sakura-** trató de apaciguarla Tomoyo.

-**No…, es solamente un hombre-**dijo Meiling encogiéndose de hombros-.**Un perfecto asno.**

Aquello hizo reír a Sakura, y cruzaron juntas la carretera para comenzar la subida de la colina hasta Li House. **Algún día-**se dijo de nuevo** Algún día. **

Capitulo 1

A sus dieciocho años, Sakura sabía exactamente lo que deseaba. Que era lo mismo que había querido a los doce: todo. Pero ahora ya había resuelto cómo haría para conseguirlo. Pensaba valerse de eso para ello de su belleza, que era el mejor, y tal vez el único talento que creía tener. Se veía con cualidades para actuar o, como mínimo, para aprender a hacerlo. Tenía que resultarse más fácil que el álgebra o la literatura inglesa o cualquiera de las demás atosigantes materias de la escuela. Pero, en cualquier caso, de una forma u otra, iba a ser una estrella Y lo haría por su cuenta.

Lo había decidido la noche antes. La noche antes de la boda de Tomoyo. ¿Acaso era egoísmo por su parte sentirse tan mal por el hecho de que Tomoyo estuviera apunto de casarse?

Era casi la misma sensación de abandono que había tenido cuando, el verano anterior, el señor y la señora Li habían viajado a Europa con Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meiling para pasar allí un mes entero. Ella había tenido que quedarse en la casa porque su madre había rechazado el ofrecimiento de los Li de llevarla. Sakura se moría de ganas de ir, lo recordaba bien, pero ninguno de sus rasgos, ni los de Tomoyo y Meiling, habían conseguido que Nadeshiko Kinomoto cediera un milímetro en su decisión.

-**Tu puesto no está en recorrer Europa alojándote en hoteles de ensueño-**le había dicho mamá-**.Los Li ya han sido suficientemente generosos contigo para ahora esperes de ellos algo más.**

Y por eso se había quedado en la casa, ganándose la vida, como decía su madre, quitando el polvo, abrillantando y aprendiendo a mantener la casa limpia. Y ella se había sentido muy desgraciada. Pero, como se decía a sí misma, eso no la hacía egoísta. Por que su sentimiento no nacía de que no quisiera que Meiling y Tomoyo pasaran unos días maravillosos: era, simplemente, que deseaba estar con ellas.

Tampoco ahora se trataba de no querer que el matrimonio de Tomoyo fuera maravilloso. Simplemente: no soportaba perderla. ¿La hacía eso egoísta? Esperaba que no, porque, si se sentía desgraciada, no era solo por ella, sino también por Tomoyo. Porque se le hacía insufrible la idea de ver que Tomoyo se ataba a un hombre y al matrimonio sin haberse concedido a sí misma una oportunidad de vivir.

¡Dios…! ¡Y Sakura deseaba tanto vivir!

Por eso había hecho ya su equipaje. En cuando Tomoyo partiera para su luna de miel, Sakura se pondría en camino hacia Hollywood.

Echaría de menos Li House, y al señor y a la señora Li, sí, y echaría también de a Meiling y a Tomoyo, e incluso a Shaoran. Añoraría, por supuesto, a su madre, aunque sabía que aún habría escenas desagradables entre las dos antes de que se cerrara la puerta. ¡Habían tenido ya tantas discusiones sobre el tema…!

En los últimos tiempos, la universidad había sido el centro de sus desavenencias. La universidad y la inflexible negativa de Sakura a continuar su educación. Sabía que se moriría si hubiera de dedicar cuatro años más a libros y clases. ¿Y qué necesidad tenía de entrar en la universidad, si ya había decidido cómo quería vivir y hacer fortuna?

Ahora mismo, su madre estaba demasiado ocupada para discutir. En su condición de ama de llaves, Nadeshiko Kinomoto solo tenía en la cabeza el banquete de bodas. El enlace se celebraría en la iglesia; desde allí todas las limusinas tomarían la autopista 1, como grandes y resplandecientes embarcaciones, y seguirían colina arriba hasta Li House.

La casa estaba ya impecable, pero Sakura imaginaba a su madre batallando en algún lugar de ella con el florista por los adornos florales. Todo tenía que estar más que perfecto para la boda de Tomoyo. Sakura sabía lo mucho que quería su propia madre a Tomoyo, y no sentía envidia por ello. Pero sí le sabía mal que su madre quisiera que ella se pareciera a Tomoyo. Porque ella nunca podría serlo. Ni lo deseaba.

Tomoyo era cariñosa, era dulce, perfecta. Sakura era consciente de no poseer ninguna de esas cualidades. Tomoyo jamás discutía con su madre tal como lo hacían Sakura y Nadeshiko cuando regañaban como dos gatas. Pero, por otra parte, la vida de Tomoyo carecía de problemas y de complicaciones. Jamás había tenido que inquietarse por su puesto, ni por su futuro. Conocía ya Europa, ¿no? Podía elegir entre quedarse para siempre en Li House, si quería… O bien, si deseba trabajar, ahí estaban a su disposición todos los hoteles Li…, para elegir el que la apeteciera.

Sakura tampoco era como Meiling, tan estudiosa y decidida. No tenía el proyecto de salir corriendo para Harvard al cabo de unas emanas para ponerse a conseguir una titulación que la permitiera llevar libros de contabilidad y estudiar legislación fiscal. ¡Menudo aburrimiento! Pero así era Meiling, que prefería leer las páginas del _Wall Street Journal _a hojear las seductoras ilustraciones de _Vogue_, y que se sentía feliz conversando durante horas con el señor Hien a propósito de tasas de interés y rendimientos financieros.

No, ella no deseaba ser Meiling ni Tomoyo, por más que las quisiera a las dos. Deseaba ser Sakura Kinomoto. Y ahora pretendía disfrutar siendo Sakura Kinomoto. Algún día tendré una casa tan hermosa como está, se decía a sí misma, al tiempo que bajaba por la escalera principal deslizando su palma por el brillante pasamanos de caoba.

La escalera trazaba una larga y elegante curva, y en lo alto, como un sol, colgaba una centelleante araña de cristal de Waterford. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto lanzar su seductora luz sobre las brillantes baldosas de mármol blanco y azul eléctrico del hogar, arrojando elegantes reflejos sobre los ya elegantes huéspedes que acudían a las maravillosas fiestas por las que eran famosos los Li?

Recordó ahora que la casa estaba siempre llena de risas y música en las fiestas de los Li, tanto cuando los invitados se encontraban sentados formalmente a la larga y estilizada mesa del comedor, bajo los candelabros gemelos, como cuando deambulaban libremente por las habitaciones, charlando mientras bebían champán o absortos en íntima conversación en un confidente.

Algún día ella daría también fiestas maravillosas, y confiaba en que sería una anfitriona tan cordial y agradable como era la señora Ieran ¿Se heredaban esas cualidades a través de la sangre o cabía aprenderlas? Porque, si se podían aprender, ella aprendería.

Su madre le había enseñado a disponer las flores así…, como aquellas resplandecientes rosas blancas que en el alto jarrón de cristal adornaban la mesita Pembroke del vestíbulo. Fíjate cómo se reflejaban en el espejo, pensó. Altas y puras, en el centro de un abanico de helechos.

Estos son los detalles que se hacen de una casa un hogar, se recordó a sí misma. Flores y jarrones hermosos, candelabros y madera barnizada con amor. Los olores, la forma como la luz se colaba por las ventanas, el tictac de los antiguos relojes… Todo eso era lo que recordaría cuando estuviera lejos de allí. No solo los pasillos abovedados que permitían el paso de una habitación a otra, o los intrincados y bellos motivos de cerámica dispuestos como decoración alrededor de la amplia y alta puerta de entrada. Recordaría el olor de la biblioteca después de que el señor Hien hubiera encendido dentro uno de sus cigarros y la forma como resonaba la estancia cuando reía.

También recordaría las veladas de invierno, cuando ella, Tomoyo y Meiling se tumbaban sobre la alfombra frente al fuego encendido en la chimenea de la sala de estar…, el rico brillo de la repisa de lapislázuli, la sensación de calor en sus mejillas, la manera como Meiling se reía cuando iba ganando un juego.

Se imaginaría las fragancias de la salita de la señora Ieran, Polvos, perfumes y ceras. Y su sonrisa cuando Sakura entraba para hablar con ella. Porque Sakura siempre tenía acceso a la señora Ieran cuando quería decirle lo que fuera.

¡Y su habitación! Siempre recordaría que los Li le habían permitido elegir el papel de las paredes cuando cumplió los dieciséis años. Y que incluso su madre había sonreído y aprobado su elección de aquel papel de color verde pálido salpicado de lindas azucenas. ¡La de horas que había pasado en aquella habitación sola, o con Tomoyo y Meiling…! Charlando, charlando, charlando… Haciendo planes. Soñando despiertas.

¿Estaré actuando bien ahora?, se preguntó con una leve punzada de pánico. ¿Cómo podía hacerse a la idea de dejarlo todo, todo cuanto conocía y amaba?

**-Haciéndote la interesante otra vez, duquesa?-**Shaoran acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo.

Aún no iba vestido para la boda, pues llevaba unos chinos y una camiseta de algodón[ . ]. A sus veintidós años, se había convertido en un muchacho bien plantado, y su estancia en Harvard le había sentado de maravilla.

Sakura pensó, malhumorada, que su apostura parecería algo acartonada cuando cambiara. Seguía siendo el niño mimado de la casa, aun cuando su rostro hubiera perdido ya la inocencia infantil. Era astuto, con los ojos dorados como miel derretida al igual que su padre y la atractiva boca de la madre. Sus cabellos se habían mantenido con el tiempo con el mismo color ámbar, se veía tan sedoso, y el estirón final de su último año de instituto había elevado su estatura hasta casi el metro noventa.

Sakura deseaba que fuera feo. Deseaba que la apariencia no fuera importante. Que la mirara, siquiera una vez, como si fuera algo más que un simple incordio.

**-Estaba pensando…-**respondió, pero se quedó en las escaleras como estaba, con la mano apoyada en la barandilla.

Era consciente de que jamás había tenido mejor aspecto. Su vestido de dama de honor de la novia era el modelo más precioso que había poseído jamás Precisamente por eso se lo había puesto temprano, para disfrutar de él todo cuanto le fuera posible.

Tomoyo había elegido el verde esmeralda pálido para que hiciera juego con los ojos de Sakura, y una seda frágil y fluida como si fuera agua. El amplio vuelo destacaba la espléndida figura de la muchacha, y las largas y exageradas mangas daban realce a su piel marfileña y cremosa.[ . ]

**-Te estás apresurando,¿no crees?-**Las palabras se le atropellaron porque, como cada vez que la miraba, sentía el ramalazo del deseo al igual que un puñetazo ardiente en sus entrañas. Tenía que ser solo deseo por la misma facilidad con que se le despertaba-**.Aún faltan dos horas para la boda.**

**-Es casi lo que necesitaré para arreglar a Tomoyo. La he dejado con la señora Ieran… pensé que… bueno, que necesitaban estar solas un par de minutos.**

**-¿Llorando otra vez?**

**-Las madres loran el día que las hijas se casan porque saben muy bien en dónde se meten.**

El se río y le tendió la mano.

**-¿Sabes, duquesa? Serías una novia interesante…**

Sakura tomó la mano que le ofrecía. A lo largo de los años, sus dedos se habían entrelazado cientos de veces. No pasó nada diferente esta vez.

**-¿Es un cumplido?-**le preguntó

-**Más bien una observación.**

Shaoran la acompañó así a la sala, donde los candelabros de plata sostenían finas velas blancas y se habían dispuesto suntuosos arreglos florales: jazmín, rosas, gardenias… Todas blancas sobre fondo blanco y aportando su fragancia a la embriagadora atmósfera de la habitación en la que la luz entraba a raudales por las altas y arqueadas ventanas. En la repisa de la chimenea había varias fotos enmarcadas en plata. Ella estaba allí, pensó Sakura, como parte de la familia. Sobre el piano estaba el frutero de cristal tallado de Waterford en el que Sakura había gastado inconscientemente sus ahorros con ocasión de las bodas de plata de los Li.

Trató de grabarlo bien todo en su memoria, todos y cada uno de los detalles. Los suaves colores de la alfombra de Aubusson, la delicada talla de las patas de las sillas Reina Ana, la intrincada marquetería del mueble de música..

**-¡Es tan hermoso todo…!**-murmuró.

**-¿Cómo dices?-**Shaoran estaba ocupado en romper el precinto de estaño de ina botella de champán que habría traído de la cocina.

**-La casa. ¡Está preciosa!**

**-Naddie se ha superado**-asintió el refiriéndose a la madre de Sakura-**.Va a ser una boda sensacional.**

Fue su tono lo que hizo que Sakura volviera la mirada a él. Conocía tan bien todos los matices de su expresión, los sutiles tonos de voz…

**-No te cae bien Eriol-**dijo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y descorchó la botella con una diestra presión del pulgar.

**-Yo no voy a casarme con Hiragizawa. Es Tomoyo quien se casa.**

Sakura sonrió:

**-Yo no lo soporto. Estirado, siempre con aires de superioridad…**

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, relajado de nuevo.

**-Tú y yo solemos coincidir en las personas, aunque no sea en mucho más.**

**-Probablemente coincidiríamos más si no disfrutaras metiéndote conmigo-**replicó Sakura al tiempo que, consciente de que el aborrecía aquel gesto, le daba un cachetito en la mejilla.

-**Mi obligación es meterme contigo.-**Le agarró la muñeca, torciéndosela-**.Te sentirías desatendida si no lo hiciera.**

**-Te has vuelto más desagradable todavía, ahora que has conseguido un título en Harvard.-**Tomó una copa-**.Por lo menos, finge ser un caballero. Sírveme un poco de champán, anda.-**Viendo que él la miraba con aire dubitativo, puso los ojos en blanco-**. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran…! Tengo dieciocho años. Si Tomoyo tienen ya edad para casarse con ese memo, yo soy bastante mayor para beber champán.**

**-Solo una copa-**replicó Shaoran, poniendo tono de hermano mayor-**.No quiero que después vayas haciendo eses por el pasillo.**

Notó con divertida desilusión que ella lo miraba como si hubiera nacido con una copa de champán en las manos…, y hombres a sus pies

**-Supongo que deberíamos brindar por la novia y el novio-**dijo ella frunciendo los labios, como si estudiara las burbujas que surgían tan alegremente de la copa-**. Pero temo atragantarme y me sabría mal echar todo a rodar.-**Hizo una mueca y bajó la copa-**. ¡Es todo tan rematadamente serio…! Odio ser vulgar, pero me parece que no puedo evitarlo.**

**-No es ser vulgar: es ser sincero-**dijo él encogiéndose de hombros**-. Quizá podamos ser vulgares y sinceros juntos. Y con Tomoyo luego. Espero que sepa bien lo que está haciendo.**

**-Ella le quiere-**dijo Sakura, que bebió un sorbo y decidió que el champán sería en adelante su bebida predilecta-.**Solo Dios sabe por qué, o por qué piensa que tiene que casarse para poder acostarse con él.**

**-¡Que manera de hablar una señorita!**

**-Bueno…, seamos realistas.-**Se acercó a la puerta del jardín y dejó escapar un suspiro-**.El sexo es una razón estúpida para querer casarse. En realidad, yo no creo que exista ninguna buena razón para hacerlo. Bien es verdad que Tomoyo no va a casarse con Eriol solo por sexo…-**Impaciente, golpeó con el dedo el cristal y prestó atención al tintineo-.** Es demasiado romántica. Él es mayor, tiene más experiencia, más encanto…, para quien le guste eso. Y, además, está ya metido en este negocio, de forma que podría introducirse enseguida en el imperio Li y dirigirlo para que ella pueda seguir viviendo en esta casa o elegir alguna otra cerca. Probablemente es la solución perfecta para ella.**

**-No te eches a llorar ahora…**

**-No, no voy a hacerlo, de veras…-** La ayudó, sin embargo, sentirse confortada por la mano que él había apoyado en su hombro y se inclinó hacia él-.** Es que voy a echarla tanto de menos…**

**-Regresarán dentro de un mes.**

**-Yo ya no estaré aquí.-**No había querido decirlo, al menos no a él, y ahora que se le había escapado, dio al punto marcha atrás-.**No se lo digas a nadie. Necesito decírselo yo personalmente.**

**-Decirles ¿qué?- **A Shaoran no le hacía ninguna gracia la sensación de nudo que se le había formado en el estómago-.**¿Dónde demonios piensas ir?**

**-A los Ángeles. Esta noche.**

Muy propio de ella, pensó Shaoran, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

**-¿Qué ocurrencia es esta, Sakura?-**preguntó.

**-No es ninguna ocurrencia. Lo he pensado mucho- **tomó un sorbo más y se alejó de él. Le resultaba más sencillo ser clara cuando no podía apoyarse en él-.**Tengo que empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.**

**-La universidad…**

**-Eso no es para mí.- **Se le iluminaron los ojos con el frío fuego azul del centro de una llama. Iba a emprender algo por su cuenta. Y, si era egoísta, ¡pues que lo fuera!-.**Eso es lo que quiere mamá, pero no lo quiero yo. Y no puedo seguir viviendo aquí como la hija del ama de llaves.**

**-No seas ridícula.-**Se sentía capaz de rechazar aquella idea como quien sacude una pelusilla en la tela-.**Tú eres de la familia.**

Sakura no podía discutírselo, pero, con todo…

**-He de empezar a vivir mi propia vida-**dijo tercamente-.**Vosotros habéis empezado a hacerlo. Tú vas a ir a la facultad de derecho. Meiling irá pronto a Harvard a pasar allí todo un año gracias a su talento. Tomoyo se casa.**

Él la entendió ahora y su primera reacción fue desdeñosa

-**Estás compadeciéndote de ti misma…**-le dijo.

**-Quizá sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?-**Se sirvió más champán en su copa, desafiándolo-. **¿Por qué está mal sentir algo de compasión por una misma, cuando todos los que te importan van hacer lo que quieren y tú no? Bueno… Voy a hacer lo que quiero.**

**-Ir a Los Ángeles…, ¿ y luego?**

**-Buscaré trabajo.-** Bebió otro sorbo, considerando la pregunta, viéndose perfectamente a sí misma. Centrada bajo los focos de su excitación-.**Trabajaré como modelo. Mi cara aparecerá en las portadas de todas las revistas importantes de allí**

Tenía cara para ello, pensó él, Y un cuerpo adecuado. Irresistible. Despampanante, de una belleza casi criminal.

**-¿Y esa es toda tu ambición?-.**preguntó, fingiendo una medio sonrisa-. **¿Conseguir que te fotografíen?**

Sakura levantó la barbilla y lo escrutó con la mirada.

-**Voy a ser rica, y famosa, y feliz. Y lo voy a conseguir por mí misma, sin que papaíto y mamaíta tengan que pagar dinero para que yo salga adelante. Yo no tendré detrás una confortable fortuna para respaldarme.**

Los ojos de Shaoran se contrajeron peligrosamente:

**-No te metas conmigo, Sakura. Tú no sabes lo que es trabajar, asumir responsabilidades para abrirte camino.**

**-¡Ah! ¿Y tú sí? Nunca has tenido que preocuparte por nada más que chasquear los dedos para que se presentara un criado con bandeja de plata y te sirvieras**. Herido como si hubiera sido insultado, le replicó furioso:

- **Pues tú has comido de esa maldita bandeja durante la mayor parte de tu vida.**

El rubor de la vergüenza encendió las mejillas de Sakura.

**-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero a partir de ahora compraré mis propias fuentes.**

**-¿Con qué?-**preguntó él, abarcando con sus tensos dedos el rostro de la muchacha-.**¿Con tu linda cara? Mira, duquesa… Las calles de Los Ángeles están llenas de mujeres hermosas. Te engullirán y te escupirán antes de que sepas quien te ha golpeado.**

**-¡Que te crees tú eso!-**dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse-.**seré yo quien me las coma, Shaoran Li. Y ninguno va a poder detenerme.**

**-¿Por qué no nos haces a todos el favor de pensar por una vez en tu vida antes de meterte en algo de lo que todos tendremos que sacarte? ¡En mal momento te pones actuar así!**

**-**Dejó su copa para poder meterse las manos en los bolsillos-.** Es el día de boda de Tomoyo; mis padres están medio desquiciados porque piensan que es demasiado joven. Tu misma madre va de un lado para otro con los ojos rojos de llorar.**

**-No pienso estropear el día de la boda de Tomoyo. Aguardaré a que hayan salido para la luna de miel.**

**-¡Cuánta consideración por tu parte!-** Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo echando chispas-.**¿Se te a ocurrido pensar en cómo va a sentirse Nadeshiko si te vas?**

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-**No puedo ser lo que ella quiere que sea. ¿Es que no hay nadie capaz de entenderlo?**

**-¿Y qué crees que se sentirán mis padres pensando que estás sola en los Ángeles?**

**-No vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable-**murmuró Sakura, aunque era eso precisamente lo que sentía-.** Ya me he decidido.**

**-¡Maldita sea Sakura!-**la agarró por los brazos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, de forma que fue a caer sobre él.

Con tacones altos, sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura que los de él

El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra las costillas. Pensó…, sintió…, que algo iba a ocurrir. Allí mismo. En aquel preciso instante.

-**Shaoran…-**dijo en voz baja, con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

Sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de él y en su interior bullía todo, anhelante.

**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff … por fin pude subir el primer capítulo! Jajajajaja que tal ¿Shaoran?

¿Estará siendo Sakura muy egoísta por su parte? ¿Se irá? ¿Dejara todo por sus sueños?

¿Que sucederá con ambos? :O

_Todo estas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo! _

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten –así me dan mas ganas de actualizar-

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


	5. Capitulo2

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Un Sueño Atrevido**

**Anteriormente:**

**-¡Maldita sea Sakura!-**la agarró por los brazos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, de forma que fue a caer sobre él.

Con tacones altos, sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura que los de él

El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra las costillas. Pensó…, sintió…, que algo iba a ocurrir. Allí mismo. En aquel preciso instante.

-**Shaoran…-**dijo en voz baja, con la voz ronca y temblorosa.

Sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de él y en su interior bullía todo, anhelante.

Capitulo 2

Un fuerte ruido de pasos en la escalera hizo que los dos se enderezaran. Cuando Sakura pudo arreglárselas para recobrar la respiración, él tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Meiling entraba en la habitación en aquel instante, taconeando con fuerza.

**-¡No puedo creer que tenga que vestirme con algo semejante! Siento que parezco una idiota. Las faldas largas son poco prácticas y no haces más que tropezarte con ellas.-**Meiling dejó de tirarse del elegante vestido de seda que llevaba puesto y miró pensativa a Sakura y a Shaoran. Por un momento le parecieron dos lustrosos gatos a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea-.**¿Estáis pensando vosotros dos en tener una riña ahora? Yo estoy al borde del ataque. Dime, Sakura… ¿Te parece a ti bien mi vestido? Y, si es así, ¿por qué? ¿Es champán eso? ¿Puedo tomar un poco?**

La mirada de Shaoran siguió fija en Sakura unos instantes más, indecisa.

**-Ahora iba a subírselo a Laura-**respondió.

-¡**Ponme un sorbo antes, corcho!-** Contrariada, Meiling siguió con la mirada a Shaoran mientras este abandonaba la sala-. **¿Qué diablos le pasa?**- preguntó.

**Lo de siempre que es un arrogante sabelotodo. No lo aguanto** – dijo Sakura rechinando los dientes.

**-Ah, bueno…, si no es más que eso, hablemos de mí. Ayúdame –** le pidió, extendiendo los brazos.

-**Meiling…** - Sakura se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes y suspiró después-. **Mira, Meiling…, estás maravillosa. Salvo por ese corte de pelo que te han hecho.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**- Meiling se remetió unos mechones por debajo del exiguo sombrerito negro-. **El pelo es lo mejor que tengo. Apenas puedo peinarlo.**

**-Y que lo digas. Bueno…, en cualquier caso, lo taparemos bien con el sombrero.**

**- De eso precisamente quería hablarte: del sombrero.**

**-Te lo pondrás.-** Instintivamente A Sakura le tendió su copa de champán para compartirla entre ambas-. **Te hace muy elegante.**

**-Lo haré por Tomoyo- **murmuró Meiling, que luego se dejó caer con poca gracia en una silla y cruzó una sobre otra las piernas por debajo del vestido de seda, ayudándose con el brazo**-. Tengo que decírtelo, Sakura. Eriol Hiragizawa me da mala espina.**

**-¡Bienvenida al club!**

Los pensamientos de Sakura seguían puestos en Shaoran. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de besarla? No, aquella idea era ridícula. Lo más probable era que hubiera querido sacudirla como un chiquillo irritado porque su juguete no funciona a su antojo.

-**¡No te sientes así, Meiling. Arrugarás el vestido.**

**¡Vaya por Dios!-**dijo Meiling, al tiempo que se incorporaba a regañadientes como un lindo potrillo de ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-.**Sé que esto no les hace felices a tío Hien y a tía Ieran. Tratan de aparentarlo porque Tomoyo es tan dichosa por ella, Sakura.**

**-Lo seremos, pues.- **Sakura se sacudió de encima todas sus preocupaciones acerca de Shaoran, las de su futuro, la de Los Ángeles. Lo importante ahora era Tomoyo-. **Tenemos que apoyar a los que queremos ¿no?**

**-Aun cuando hayan perdido la chaveta-**dijo Meiling suspirando, y tendió a Sakura la copa de champán-.**Entonces, supongo que deberíamos subir para estar a su lado.**

Subieron al piso de encima. Y en la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo se detuvieron un momento y unieron sus manos.

**-No me explico por qué estoy tan nerviosa- **murmuró Meiling-. **Se me revuelve el estómago.**

**-Es porque estamos juntas en esto-**dijo Sakura apretándolo la mano-. **Como siempre- **añadió abriendo la puerta.

Tomoyo estaba sentada ante el tocador, dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje. Con su larga bata blanca, parecía ya la novia perfecta. Llevaba recogidos sus cabellos azabaches, pero algunos rizos le caían, coqueteando, alrededor de la cara. Ieran estaba detrás, ataviada ya para la ceremonia con un vestido de color rosa palo con aplicaciones de encaje.

**So perlas antiguas-** estaba diciendo sin darle importancia. En la superficie resplandeciente del espejo, enmarcado en palisandro tallado, sus ojos se encontraban con los de su hija-.** De tu abuela Li.- ** Le ofreció a Tomoyo unos preciosos pendientes-. **Me los dio el día de mi boda. Ahora son tuyos.**

**-¡Oh, mamá! Vas a hacerme llorar otra vez.**

**-Ni hablar de eso ahora-** intervino Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Estaba muy elegante y discreta con su mejor vestido azul marino, con sus cabellos de colores azabaches cortos y ondulados-. **Nuestra novia no puede tener hoy los ojos hinchados. Tienes que ponerte algo prestado, así que pensé… que podías llevar mi relicario bajo tu vestido.**

**¡Oh, Naddie…!- **Tomoyo se levantó de un salto para darle un abrazo-. **Gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Me siento tan feliz!**

**-¡Ojalá puedas conservar el resto de tu vida la mitad de esa felicidad…!**

Sintiendo que se le anegaban los ojos, Nadeshiko se aclaró la garganta y se apartó para alisar una vez más la colcha de flores de la cama con baldaquino de Tomoyo.

**-Será mejor que baje ahora a ver si la señora Tageseiha se está apañando con los proveedores.**

**-Seguro que a la señora Tageseiha le va bien- **dijo Ieran, reteniendo la mano de Nadeshiko, sabedora de que su cocinera de toda la vida era capaz de meter en cintura a los proveedores más quisquillosos-.**Ah, aquí llegan las damas de honor; justo a tiempo para vestir a la novia. ¡Y qué guapísimas que están!**

**-Sí que lo están- **asintió Nadeshiko, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada crítica su hija y a Meiling-. **Señorita Meiling, tendría usted que ponerse más lápiz de labios. Y tú menos, Sakura.**

**-Bebamos antes una copa-**dijo Ieran tomando la botella de champán-, **ya que Shaoran ha tenido la atención de subirnos esta botella.**

**-Nosotros hemos traído una copa-**dijo Meiling, omitiendo con pillería que ya habían bebido-. **Por si acaso.**

**-Bueno…, supongo que la ocasión lo merece. Pero solo un sorbo-** las previno Nadeshiko**-. Os conozco, chicas, y sé que estaréis piripis cuando llegue la hora de la fiesta.**

**-Yo ya me siento un poco mareada-**reconoció Tomoyo observando las burbujas que se alzaban en su copa-.** Pero quiero hacer un brindis, por favor. Por las mujeres de mi vida. Por mi madre, que me ha enseñado que el amor hace florecer el matrimonio. Por mi amiga-** añadió, volviéndose a Nadeshiko-**, que me ha escuchado siempre. Y por mis hermanas, que han sido para mí la mejor de las familias. Os quiero muchísimo a todas.**

**-Ya esta…** dijo Ieran ocultando la cara en la copa-. **¡Adiós a mi maquillaje otra vez!**

**-Perdón, señora…, señora Li-** Una doncella acaba de asomarse a la puerta y miraba a Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos. Después contaría en las habitaciones del servicio que había sido para ella algo parecido a una visión encontrarse de pronto con aquellas con todas aquellas encantadoras mujeres de pie en la habitación y con la luz del sol entrando a raudales y trazando sobre ellas los delicados motivos de los ondulantes visillos de encaje-. Takamo, el jardinero, está discutiendo con el hombre que ha venido a colocar las mesas y las sillas en el jardín.

**-Ahora iré a ver-** comenzó a decir Nadeshiko.

**-Iremos las dos-**dijo Ieran, acariciando a Tomoyo en la mejilla-. **Trataré de estar ocupada para no andar de lloriqueos. Sakura y Meiling te ayudarán a vestirte, cariño. Es como debe ser.**

**-No os arruguéis los vestidos- **ordenó Nadeshiko; pasó luego el abrazo por los hombros de Ieran, murmuró algo y salieron las dos de la habitación.

-**¡No me lo puedo creer!-** comentó Sakura con una gran sonrisa-.**Mamá estaba tan trastornada que ha dejado aquí la botella. ¡Bebamos, chicas!**

**-Bueno.., tal vez una copa más-**decidió Meiling**-. Tengo tal tembleque en el estómago que temo vomitar.**

**-Como se te ocurra hacer eso, te mato-**dijo Sakura; luego, inconscientemente, bebió otro sorbo de champán. Le gustaba la singular sensación del cosquilleo bajando por la garganta y burbujeando después en su Orebro. Así quería sentirse el resto de su vida-. **Vale, Tomoyo…, veamos por fin cómo te queda ese maravilloso vestido.**

**-Esta sucediendo realmente-.**murmuró Tomoyo.

-**Sí. Pero, si quieres volverte atrás…**

**-¿Volverme atrás?- **soltó una carcajada mientras Meiling y Sakura sacaban ya reverentemente de la funda protectora el vestido de seda color marfil, con su larga cola-.**¿Estáis locas? Esto es todo cuanto he soñado en la vida. Mi día de bodas, el comienzo de mi vida con el hombre que amo.- **Con los ojos empañados, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma mientras se quitaba la bata-. **¡Es tan dulce, tan apuesto, tan amable y paciente!**

**-Está queriéndonos decir que no la ha presionado para darse el lote con ella-** comentó Sakura.

**-Respetó a que yo quisiera esperar a nuestra noche de bodas.-** La expresión remilgada de Tomoyo se trocó de pronto en una expresión de júbilo-.**Yo no sé esperar.**

**-Ya te advertí que no era nada del otro mundo.**

**- Lo será cuando estés enamorada.-** Se introdujo cuidadosamente en el vestido que Sakura sostenía delante de ella-.** Tú nunca estuviste enamorada de Daisuke.**

**-No, pero me moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él, lo que ya es algo. No estoy diciendo que no fuera agradable; lo fue. Pero pienso que es algo que requiere práctica.**

**-Tendré mucha práctica.- ** El corazón de novia de Tomoyo palpitó con fuerza al pensarlo-. **Como mujer casada, quiero decir. ¡Oh, miradme!**

Se estaba viendo, atónita, en el espejo del dormitorio. Metros y metros de seda color marfil en la que centellaba el aljófar. Mangas de corte romántico abultadas en los hombros y ceñidas perfectamente después. Cuando Meiling y Sakura hubieron acabado de sujetar la cola, Meiling la arregló para dejarla convertida en un artístico rebujo de seda bordada.

-**El velo-**dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas. Con la ventaja de su estatura, saltó con facilidad el montón de tendido limpiamente en el suelo y tomó de él unos metros de su tul. Su amiga, más querida, pensó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima. Su hermana del alma. En un momento crucial de su vida. No pudo contenerse-: ¡**Oh, Tomoyo…! Pareces la princesa de un cuento de hadas. De verdad que sí.**

**-Me siento hermosa. Absolutamente hermosa.**

**-Sé que he dicho muchas veces que era un vestido demasiado recargado- ** se la arregló Meiling para decir, sonriendo con ojos llorosos-. ** Pero me equivocaba. Es perfecto. Ahora mismo voy a buscar mi maquina de fotos.**

**-¡Como si no fuéramos a tener un millón y medio de fotos una vez que concluya la ceremonia!**- exclamó Sakura cuando Meiling salió apresuradamente del cuarto-** Yo iré a buscar al señor Hien, Ya te veré luego en la iglesia…, espero.**

**-Sí, Sé que algún día tú y Meiling vais a sentiros tan felices como yo me siento ahora. Y ya estoy deseando participar de esa felicidad vuestra.**

**-Acabemos contigo primero.**

Sakura salió de la habitación, pero ya en la puerta se volvió de nuevo a mirar. Temía que nada ni nadie conseguiría hacerla sentir lo que fuera que iluminaba de esa forma los ojos de Tomoyo. Por eso se dijo, mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta, que ella se contentaría con conseguir fama y fortuna.

Encontró al Señor Hien en su dormitorio, mascullando imprecaciones y tratando de hacerse el nudo de su corbata de etiqueta. Estaba muy apuesto con su chaqué gris perla, que parecía hacer juego con el color de sus ojos. Tenía unos hombros anchos que invitaban a una mujer a reclinarse en ellos, pensó Sakura, y esa estatura maravillosamente masculina que Shaoran había heredado. Ahora fruncía el ceño mientras rezongaba, pero su rostro era perfecto con la nariz recta, el mentón firme y las arruguitas que se le formaban alrededor de su boca.

**Un rostro perfecto**-volvió a decirse en el mismo instante de entrar-.** Un rostro paternal. **

**-¡Ay, **señor** Hien…! ¿Cuándo aprenderá usted a lidiar con estas corbatas?**

La cara ceñuda de él se trasformó a una sonrisa.

-**Nunca-** respondió-** mientras tenga a mano a una linda mujer que se moleste en hacerlo por mí.**

Con actitud amable, Sakura se le acercó para arreglar el lío que él había hecho con la lazada.

-**Esta usted muy guapo.**

**-Con mis chiquillas allí, nadie me mirará dos veces, ni a mí ni a ningún otro hombre. Se te ve más hermosa que un sueño, Sakura.**

**- Pues aguarde a ver a Tomoyo.-**Advirtió ella un temblor de inquietud en sus ojos, y le dio un beso en la terca y rasurada mejilla-. **No esté usted preocupado, señor Hien.**

**-Mi pequeña se ha hecho mayor ante a mis propios ojos. Es duro dejar que él se la lleve de mi lado.**

**- Él nunca hará eso. Nadie podría hacerlo. Pero lo comprendo. También a mí se me hace duro. Llevaba todo el día compadeciéndome de mi misma, cuando debería sentirme feliz por ella.**

Se oyeron pasos apresurados en el salón.

Meiling con su cámara, pensó Sakura, o uno de los criados, ocupándose de un pequeño detalle de última hora. Siempre había gente en Li House, inundándola de sonidos, de luz y de movimientos. Jamás podías sentirte sola allí.

Su corazón palpitó de nuevo con fuerza ante la idea de marcharse, de estar sola. Pero, junto con el temor, entrañaba también una expectativa embriagadora. Como un primer sorbo de champán, cuando el rico burbujeo estallaba sobre la lengua. Como un primer beso, la suave y sensual cita de unos labios. ¡Había tantas cosas pendientes de ocurrir por primera vez, que estaba ansiosa por experimentarlas!

-**Todo está cambiando,¿verdad, señor Hien?**

**-Nada permanece igual para siempre, por mucho que uno desee que no cambie. Dentro de unas semanas, tú y Meiling iréis a la universidad. Shaoran volverá a la facultad de derecho. Y Tomoyo se convertirá en esposa. Ieran y yo estaremos dando vueltas por esta casa como un para de sacos de hueso.- **Lo cual era, si duda, uno de los motivos de que él y su mujer estuvieran pensando en trasladarse a Europa-.** La casa ya no será igual si no estáis.**

**-La casa seguirá siempre igual. Eso es lo maravilloso que tiene.- **¿Cómo podía decirle que ella también iba a irse esa noche? Corriendo tras algo que pudiera llamar suyo, con tanta certeza como su cara reflejada en el espejo-.**El viejo Takamo seguirá cuidando sus rosales, y la señora Tageseiha manteniendo bien firmes a todos en la cocina. Mamá seguirla limpiando la palta, porque esta convencida de que no hay nadie más capaz de hacerlo bien. La señora Ieran lo arrastrará a usted cada mañana a la pista de tenis para darle una buena paliza. Y usted seguirá pegado al teléfono, conviniendo entrevistas y vociferando órdenes.**

**-Yo no vocifero nunca-** protesto él con un nuevo destello de luz en los ojos.

**-Usted vocifera siempre: s partes de su encanto.**- Sakura deseaba llorar, por la infancia que se le había escapado rápidamente, cuando pensaba que no iba a acabar nunca. Por la parte de su vida que dejaba tras ella ahora, aunque se hubiese esforzado tanto en alejarla de sí. Por la mujer cobarde que sentía en ella y que se acoquinaba ante la idea de confesarle que estaba a punto de marcharse…-.**Lo quiero, señor Hien-**concluyó. Interpretando erróneamente sus palabras, él la beso en la frente.

**-Mira, Sakura… No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que yo recorra contigo el pasillo de la iglesia para entregarte a algún guapo mozo que difícilmente será todo lo bueno que tú te mereces.**

Ella se esforzó en tomarlo a risa, porque el llanto hubiera dado al traste con todo.

-**No pienso casarme con nadie…, a menos que sea el vivo retrato de usted. Venía a decirle que Tomoyo le está esperando ya.-**Dio un paso atrás, recordando que era el padre de Tomoyo, no el suyo. Y que aquel era el día de Tomoyo, no su día-. **Iré a ver si tienen ya a punto los coches.**

Bajó corriendo la escalera, y allí estaba Shaoran, deslumbrante en su traje de etiqueta, que la miro con el ceño fruncido al verla detenerse sin aliento.

**-No me riñas ahora-**le ordenó Sakura-.**Tomoyo bajará en un minuto.**

**-No te reñiré. Pero tenemos que hablar luego.**

**-De acuerdo.**

En realidad, no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Al momento siguiente de que hubieran lanzado a la pareja el último arroz, haría un rápido y silencioso mutis. Llevaba ya puesto el sombrero que había bajado de su cuarto; se acercó al espejo para mirarse en él a instintivamente ajustó la amplia a la esmeralda más favorecedora

**Esto es todo lo que tengo-**pensó, estudiando su cara-. **Lo que me ha de dar fama y fortuna. ¡Y por Dios que le sacaré partido.**

Luego alzó la barbilla, se encontró con sus ojos en el espejo y deseó empezar.

**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les allá gustado el capi *-*

Síganme en twitter para ver cuando actualizare! ConaaCartes

Y en mi Instagram estaré subiendo imágenes sobre la vestimenta de los personajes! Se los dejo : conacartes

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten –así me dan mas ganas de actualizar-

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


	6. Capitulo3

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solo los rapto para adaptar esta maravillosa novela.

**Un Sueño Atrevido**

**Anteriormente:**

En realidad, no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Al momento siguiente de que hubieran lanzado a la pareja el último arroz, haría un rápido y silencioso mutis. Llevaba ya puesto el sombrero que había bajado de su cuarto; se acercó al espejo para mirarse en él a instintivamente ajustó la amplia a la esmeralda más favorecedora

**Esto es todo lo que tengo-**pensó, estudiando su cara-. **Lo que me ha de dar fama y fortuna. ¡Y por Dios que le sacaré partido.**

Luego alzó la barbilla, se encontró con sus ojos en el espejo y deseó empezar.

**Capitulo 3**

_**Ya voy de regreso a casa**____**  
**__**pero por otro camino**____**  
**__**sintiendo como me abraza**____**  
**__**el calor de mi destino**____****_

_**Ya voy de regreso a casa**____**  
**__**pero voy con menos prisa**____**  
**__**con recuerdos que dibujan**____**  
**__**en mi rostro una sonrisa**___

Diez años después

En lo alto de las rocas, sobre los ásperos acantilados que desafiaban las olas de un agitado Pacífico, Sakura observaba cómo comenzaba a fraguar la tormenta. Negros nubarrones se agitaban en el cielo nocturno, sofocando con su fuerza y sus iras el más mínimo resplandor de las estrellas. El viento aullaba como un fiero lobo a la caza de presas. Centelleaban con súbitos chasquidos las agujas de los rayos, que surcaban el cielo atronándolo, herían las agrestes peñas y destacaban el violento relieve del oleaje. Aun antes de que se oyera el trueno, penetraba la atmósfera el olor acre del ozono.

La acogida que se le dispensaba en la casa, incluso por parte de la naturaleza, no daba la impresión de ser amable.

** ¿Un mal presagio? , **se preguntó, al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora para protegerlas de las mordedura del viento. Difícilmente podía esperar que alguien saliera a recibirla en Li House con sonrisas alegres y los brazos abiertos. No parecía que fueran a servir el ternero cebado para aquella hija pródiga, pensó.

No tenía ningún derecho a esperarlo.

_**He escogido mi regreso**____**  
**__**por diferentes paisajes**____**  
**__**los bolsillos sin un peso**____**  
**__**mi alma llena es mi equipaje**____**  
**__**Voy riéndome de las cosas**____**  
**__**las cosas serias del mundo**____**  
**__**y contemplando las rosas**_  
_**con un respeto profundo.**___

Con gesto cansado, se levantó y se quitó las horquillas que mantenían recogidos sus cabellos de color castaño claro para dejar que el viento los agitara a capricho. Le resultaba grato sentir aquella pequeña liberación, y arrojó las horquillas por el borde del acantilado. De pronto recordó que, cuando era niña, ella y sus dos mejores amigas lanzando flores por el mismo saliente.

**Flores para Nakuru , **pensó, y el recuerdo la hizo sonreír. ¡Qué romántica le había parecido entonces la leyenda de aquella muchacha que se había arrojado por allí víctima de la pena y la desesperación!

_**Creo en lo que no creía**____**  
**__**amo lo que aborrecía**____**  
**__**hoy se que nada sabia**____**  
**__**y hasta juego con el tiempo**____**  
**__**hago lo que nunca hacia**____**  
**__**sueño de noche y de día**____**  
**__**rió y lloro de alegría**____**  
**__**y canto con mas sentimiento**___

Recordó que a Tomoyo siempre se le escapaban unas lágrimas al hacerlo y que Meiling seguía siempre solemnemente con la vista la danza de las flores al caer hacia el mar. Pero a ella la impresionaba sobre todo la emoción de aquel vuelo final, el desafío de aquel gesto, su atrevida inconsciencia.

Sakura estaba ahora suficientemente abajo, suficientemente cansada para reconocer que la búsqueda de emociones, el haberse mostrado desafiante y el haberse comportado de manera inconsciente eran lo que la había llevado a aquella situación lastimosa en su vida.

_**He encontrado a mi regreso**____**  
**__**apenas a un solo amigo**____**  
**__**pero a sido mas que eso**____**  
**__**un hermano en el camino**___

Sus ojos, aquellos ojos de un brillante tono esmeralda en los que tanto se complacían las cámaras, estaban ahora ensombrecidos. Se había retocado cuidadosamente el maquillaje después de que el avión aterrizó en Monterrey, y había vuelto a hacerlo otra vez en el taxi que la condujo al Big Sur. ¡Y ciertamente era una experta en componer cualquier imagen que se precisara…! Solo ella sabía que, por debajo de sus caros cosméticos, sus mejillas estaban pálidas. Y quizá, también, un poco más hundidas de lo que deberían; pero eso era debido a aquellos asombrosos pómulos suyos que la habían aupado a las portadas de tantas revistas.

**Un rostro fotogénico tiene que empezar por los huesos**, pensó, estremeciéndose en el instante en que cruzaba el cielo el resplandor de un nuevo relámpago. Podía considerarse afortunada por su estructura ósea, por lo tersa y suave piel heredada de sus antepasados irlandeses. Por sus ojos esmeraldas, y por sus cabellos de color castaño claro, que sin duda eran herencia de algún antiguo conquistador vikingo.

_**Ya voy de regreso a casa**____**  
**__**contento y agradecido**____**  
**__**por lo mucho que por lo poco**____**  
**__**pero feliz que yo he sido.**___

¡Oh, sí! Ella tenía un rostro fotogénico. No era vanidad reconocerlo. Después de todo, eso, y un cuerpo hecho para pecar, habían sido su medio de vida, su camino para alcanzar la fama y la fortuna. Unos labios sensuales y románticos, una nariz pequeña y recta, una barbilla firme y redondeada, y unas cejas expresivas que apenas necesitaban un leve toque de sombra para cobrar forma.

Seguiría teniendo un rostro hermoso a los ochenta años, si aún vivía para alcanzar la edad…, por más que se sintiera ahora acabada, agotada, envuelta en el escándalo y avergonzada amargamente. Aun entonces seguiría haciendo volver las cabezas de la gente al pasar.

_**Creo en lo que no creía**____**  
**__**amo lo que aborrecía**____**  
**__**hoy se que nada sabia**____**  
**__**y hasta juego con el tiempo**____**  
**__**hago lo que nunca hacia**____**  
**__**sueño de noche y de día**____**  
**__**rió y lloro de alegría**____**  
**__**y canto con mas sentimiento**_

Lo lamentable era que aquello la tuviera ya sin cuidado.

Volviéndose del borde del acantilado atisbó a través de la oscuridad. Siguiendo por la carretera pudo ver en la cresta de la colina las luces de Li House, la casa que había resonado con tantas risas suyas y acogido muchas de sus lágrimas. Solo existe un lugar cuando te has perdido, un único lugar al que correr cuando ya no te queda ningún puente más que quemar.

_**Ya voy de regreso a casa, contento y agradecido**____**  
**__**por lo mucho, o por lo poco, pero feliz que yo he sido**_

Sakura, pues, tomó su bolsa de viaje y se encaminó a la casa.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto había servido a Li House por espacio de veinticuatro años, uno menos de lo que lleva viuda. Había llegado de Cork, con su hija de cuatro años a cuestas, para ocupar el puesto de doncella. En aquellos tiempos, Hien y Ieran Li llevaban su casa igual que dirigían sus hoteles: por todo lo alto. Difícilmente pasaba una semana sin que en las habitaciones rebosaran invitados y música. Habían llegado a tener una plantilla de dieciocho personas para asegurar que estuvieran perfectamente cuidados la finca y todos los detalles de la casa.

Perfección era un sello característico de Li House, como lo eran el lujo y el trato cordial. A Nadeshiko le habían enseñado, y ella había aprendido muy bien, que el alojamiento más espléndido valía muy poco si no se le dispensaba al invitado una acogida amable.

Sus dos hijos, el señorito Shaoran y la señorita Tomoyo, habían tenido una niñera que, a su vez, pidió contar con una ayudante. Pero, aun así, habían sido educados personalmente por sus padres. Nadeshiko admiró siempre la dedicación, la disciplina y el cariño con que los Li habían sacado adelante a su familia. Aunque sabía que contaban con cuantiosos medios, lo cierto es que en aquella casa jamás el dinero estuvo por detrás del amor.

Había sido la señora Li quien propuso que las niñas jugaran juntas. Después de todo, tenían la misma edad y, como Shaoran era un chico y cuatro años mayor, no les hacía mucho caso.

Nadeshiko siempre estaría agradecida a la señora Li no solo por su empleo y las atenciones que tenía con ella sino, sobre todo, por las ventajas que le había ofrecido a su hija. Sakura jamás había sido tratada como una sirvienta, sino más bien como la mejor amiga de la hija de la casa.

En cosa de diez años, Nadeshiko se había convertido en ama de llaves. Era consciente de que se había ganado ese puesto y se sentía muy orgullosa de él. No había rincón en la casa que no hubiera limpiado con sus propias manos, ni pedazo de tela que no hubiera lavado personalmente. Su cariño por Li House era profundo y duradero. Tal vez más profundo y más duradero que cualquier cosa en su vida.

Había permanecido allí después de que los Li se mudaran a Cannes tras la boda de la señorita Tomoyo…, una decisión demasiado rápida y precipitada a juicio de Nadeshiko. Y se había quedado también después de que su propia hija se marchara a Hollywood, y después a Europa, atraída por el oropel de la fama.

Nose había vuelto a casar; ni lo había pensado siquiera. Se sentía casada con Li House. Y allí seguía año tras año, firme como la roca en que se hundían los cimientos del edificio. La casa jamás la decepcionó, ni la contrarió, ni le planteó dudas. Jamás la hirió ni le exigió más de lo que podía dar.

Como sí podía hacer una hija, pensaba.

En aquellos momentos, mientras la tormenta arreciaba en el exterior y la lluvia comenzaba a batir los amplios arcos de las ventanas, Nadeshiko fue a la cocina. Las encimeras azul pizarra estaban inmaculadamente limpias, lo que les valió una mirada de aprobación extensiva a la joven doncella que había contratado hacía poco. La chica se había ido ya a su casa y no podría verla, pero a Nadeshiko no se le olvidaría decirle que lo había hecho bien.

¡Cuánto más fácil es conquistar el afecto y el respeto del personal que el de tu propia hija! , pensó. A menudo decía que había perdido a Sakura el mismo día en que la dio a luz. Porque nació demasiado hermosa, demasiado inquieta, demasiado atrevida.

Preocupada como estaba por Sakura después de haber dejado de tener noticias de ella, fue a ocuparse de sus obligaciones. Nada podía hacer por ella. Era amargamente consciente de que jamás había sido nada que ella pudiera hacer por o con respecto a Sakura.

Quererla no había bastado. Aunque, pensó también, tal vez se había reprimido y no había sido capaz de revelarle gran parte del cariño que sentía por ella. Pero eso fue solo porque temía darle demasiado y que eso la llevara a aspirar a mucho más de lo que parecía necesitar.

Y, por otra parte, ella no era muy dada a las demostraciones; así de simple, se dijo Nadeshiko encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Los criados no podían permitirse ese lujo, por amables que fueran sus señores. Nadeshiko sabía cuál era su lugar. ¿Por qué Sakura no había entendido nunca cuál era el suyo?

Por un instante inclinó el cuerpo sobre la encimera, en un raro momento de autocompasión, y sintió en los ojos la presión precursora de las lágrimas. Pero ahora no podía ponerse a pensar en Sakura. Su hija estaba lejos, y la casa requería un repaso final.

Enderezó el cuerpo y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para recuperar el equilibrio. Las baldosa del suelo estaban recién fregadas y su color azul pizarra- igual que el de las encimeras- brillaba bajo la luz. La cocina, un viejo electrodoméstico de seis fuegos, no mostraba la menor huella del almuerzo preparado anteriormente por ella. Y la joven Naoko hasta se había acordado de cambiar el agua de los narcisos que lucían alegres en un jarrón sobre la mesa.

Complacida de ver confirmadas sus esperanzas acerca de la chica nueva, Nadeshiko se acercó a las macetas de hierbas aromáticas colocadas en el alféizar de la ventana sobre el fregadero. Una presión con el pulgar le mostró que la tierra estaba seca. Regar las macetas de la ventana no era responsabilidad de Naoko, se dijo, al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua y se disponía a hacerlo ella misma. La cocina requería atención especial. Pero la señorita Nara se estaba haciendo mayor y volviéndose un poco distraída. Nadeshiko a menudo se inventaba excusas para permanecer en la cocina mientras se preparaban las comidas…, solo para asegurarse de que la señora Nara no hacía ningún estropicio con la macheta o iniciaba un incendio.

Cualquiera que no fuese la señorita Tomoyo habría obligado ya a la cocinera a jubilarse con un buen retiro, pensó Nadeshiko, pero la señorita Tomoyo comprendía que la necesidad de sentirse útil no disminuye con la edad. La señorita Tomoyo entendía Li House y la tradición.

Eran ya pasadas las diez, y en la casa reinaba el silencio. Nadeshiko había completado sus obligaciones diarias. Dio un último vistazo a la cocina y pensó en retirarse a sus habitaciones. Allí en su infiernillo, se prepararía un té y después tal vez se sentaría con los pies en alto y vería cualquier bobada por la tele.

Algo que la distrajera de sus preocupaciones.

El viento sacudía las ventanas. Se estremeció y dio gracias por sentirse en la acogedora seguridad de la casa. Pero en aquel instante se abrió la puerta de atrás, dando paso a la lluvia y al viento, que se coló como una cortante ráfaga de aire. Quizá mucho más, pues el corazón de Nadeshiko se sobresaltó y casi dejó de latirle en el pecho

**-Hola, mamá.**-

**Continuara…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les allá gustado el capi *-*

La canción no es nada más que **De regreso a casa **de **Marco Antonio Solis**

Y si, si lo sé, me he demorado mucho y en verdad tengo escusas pero no valen, tratare de actualizar más seguido :S Lo siento

Síganme en twitter para ver cuando actualizare! Me encontraran como: ConaaCartes

Adiós y gracias por leer espero comenten –así me dan mas ganas de actualizar-

NOS LEEMOS! ^-^


End file.
